Highway Don't Care
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy es medimago en San Mungo, él se fijó un objetivo. Poder salvar la vida de las personas, cuando estas estén enfermas o heridas. Cuando Hermione Granger, aquella chica que odio toda su vida, y a la que le hizo imposible su estancia en Hogwarts, ingresa al Hospital, Draco siente que tiene que salvarla cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008_

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000._

* * *

_Capítulo I:_

Draco levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y observo la hora en el reloj, que se encontraba sobre su mesada de luz, indicaba 06:30 de la mañana. Soltó un suspiro que contenía, y cerró sus ojos unos instantes. Era momento de salir de la cama, y comenzar el día. Se deshizo de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, y camino hasta el ventanal, abrió las largas y blancas cortinas, y dejo que la luz del sol se infiltrara en la habitación. Dio media vuelta, a medida que soltaba un bostezo rumbo al baño.

Allí metió la mitad de su cuerpo en la ducha, y tomo entre su mano derecha el grifo. Estuvo unos segundos jugando con la regulación del agua, y luego se sacó el pantalón verde y plateado del piyama. Aunque hubiese terminado el colegio hacía seis años atrás, aún seguía utilizando cosas que le recordaba a su casa, cuando pertenecía a Hogwarts.

Entró a la ducha, y camino hasta donde caía el agua. Allí se dio la vuelta, y permitió que el agua cayera sobre su espalda. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y luego los abrió mientras se estiraba para buscar los elementos adecuados para la higienización de su cuerpo.

Salió unos minutos después, y enrollo una toalla blanca a su cadera. Se posiciono frente a su espejo, busco el cepillo de dientes, y la pasta dental con sabor a menta, su favorito. Sonrió al espejo, mientras comenzaba con la higienización dental, y luego prosiguió a afeitar, de manera muggle, su rostro. Luego de terminar, se miró unos instantes en el espejo y asintió con la cabeza, al ver que el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía era correcto.

Volvió a su habitación y busco su varita. La tomo, e hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano, para que su habitación quedará ordenada. Hoy era el día libre de su elfo doméstico, por lo que si él no ordenaba, esto sería un desorden. Miro el reloj, 6.47, aún tenía unos trece minutos, para tomar un rápido desayuno.

Bajo las escaleras trotando, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Busco a tiendas el interruptor, unos segundos después la habitación se había iluminado. Camino hasta la máquina del café, y luego de encenderla, camino hasta uno de los aparadores en busca de su taza térmica, debido a que por sus divagaciones y tardanzas, no podría tomar su desayuno en tranquilidad. Encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió y camino a la pequeña ventana, mientras observaba como unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. El lugar comenzaba a adquirir el aroma de la bebida. Sirvió el café en la taza térmica, y luego le hecho un poco de azúcar. Cerró con fuerza la tapa, y camino hasta el living. Apoyo las cosas en la mesada, busco su saco negro, su maletín y las llaves de su automóvil. Guardo su varita en el bolsillo delantero, y salió a la calle. Saco las llaves de su automóvil del pantalón, abrió la puerta de piloto, de su nueva adquisición, un bello audi plateado último modelo, el cual ni siquiera había salido a la venta aún, pero bueno, tener contactos era una ventaja para un Malfoy. Además de una abultada cuenta bancaria.

Entró en el automóvil, y luego de poner la llave en el contacto y darle marcha, prendió la radio. La música comenzó a sonar inmediatamente e hizo un gesto con la nariz, cuando comenzó a sonar una de sus bandas favoritas.

Vivía en el mundo sin magia, desde que la guerra había sido finalizada. Había tomado aquella decisión, luego de darse cuenta que todos eran iguales, no importan si su sangre era pura, mestiza o sucia; todos eran magos al fin y al cabo.

Al principio le había costado acostumbrarse a vivir rodeados de personas que no utilizaban la magia. Había necesitado de ayuda para acostumbrarse a ellos. Alguien lo había ayudado, cuando estaba en el curso de Medimagia. Luna Lovegood.

Había conocido a la chica años atrás en Hogwarts, pero no fue hasta que entablo una conversación con ella, cuando esta había sido secuestrada, estando en cautiverio junto a otras personas, en su mansión.

Ella siempre había resultado bastante especial, y se había dado cuenta que Luna no le tenía rencor alguno. Cuando le conto que se había mudado, le había preguntado gentilmente si sabía cómo vivir allí, y él le había respondido con una terrible sensibilidad, que no sabía. Ella le había sonreído, y le había prometido enseñarle como rodearse de muggles y vivir como uno de ellos.

A él no le había costado nada aprender, y Luna se sentía orgullosa de su alumno. En pocas clases, cuando se reunían en el pequeño apartamento de la chica, luego de sus clases, Luna y Draco habían forjado una amistad, aunque el chico, seguía descreyendo de la existencia de los Nargles. Pero sabía que eso era lo que hacía especial a Luna.

Sacudió su cabeza, y freno su automóvil en un semáforo aprovechando la ocasión para aumentar el volumen del estéreo. La canción "She Loves You" terminó, y fue reemplazada por un clásico de Nirvana "smells like teens spirit".

Estaciono su automóvil, y luego cerró la puerta de su auto, mientras veía como una cabellera rubia se acercaba a él. Hizo una media sonrisa, y camino hasta la mujer que colgaba aretes de rabanitos en sus orejas.

– Buenos días Luna. – dijo educadamente mientras la abrazaba brevemente por sus hombros y seguía caminando, ejerciendo el control en el andar de la chica.

– Dragón. – Respondió ella. El frunció el ceño, y entrecerró sus ojos. Odiaba el sobrenombre que ella había optado para él.

– Luna, ¿qué te dije acerca del Dragón? – Preguntó él mientras entraban al hospital, y saludaba educadamente a la recepcionista con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– Que no te gusta que te diga así, pero- ella se encogió de hombros. – Sabes que no te haré caso, y seguiré llamándote así.

Ella sonrió con inocencia, y Draco revoleo sus ojos, sonriendo. Esa Luna… Nunca cambiaría.  
Al entrar en el hospital, Luna se dirigió hacia su área –ella era neuróloga-, y Draco a la suya. Él era médico clínico. Se despidieron y quedaron en que almorzarían juntos en el comedor del hospital al mediodía.

Al llegar al área de los lockers, Draco sacó su bata blanca y la apoyó en una banqueta frente a él, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el locker. Se puso con pereza la bata, y se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentó en su confortable silla de cuero, y comenzó a leer detenidamente uno a uno los expedientes de los pacientes que tenía para hoy. Suspiró y, con los archivos en la mano, se dirigió hacia la sala de atenciones. Había varios casos… "Normales", por así decirlo. Había un par de mordeduras, algunas picaduras, y un par de maleficios menores.

- Entonces, señora Hart, ¿qué dice usted que la… Picó o mordió?- Preguntó Draco, observando de lado a lado la hinchazón que tenía la mujer en su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Una doxy, doctor.

- Una doxy… Bien… Entonces…- Draco se calzó sus lentes y buscó en el armario de antídotos, hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco de color verde musgo brillante. Volvió hacia la paciente, bajó un poco sus lentes y la miró.- Señora Hart, tiene que tomar éste antídoto. Pero dígame, ¿ha usted comido algo en las últimas tres horas? Porque de ser así, debería esperar un poco para tomarlo, así no hay efectos secundarios…

Al cabo de quince minutos de preguntas y respuestas, Draco logró terminar con la señora Hart y por fin ya no quedaba nadie más a quién atender. Salió del consultorio, cansado, como si hubiese cargado cien kilos en su espalda. Lo mataba estar parado durante horas, pero ayudar a la gente era su recompensa.  
Le echó un vistazo al ostentoso rolex que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, y vio que era hora de reunirse con Luna. Fue hasta su oficina, se quitó los lentes y con suavidad los dejó sobre el escritorio. Caminó con pereza hasta la puerta, se estiró y luego salió.  
De camino al comedor, inmerso en sus pensamientos, pasó por la sala de urgencias. Notó que había una revolución de gente allí. ¿Necesitarían ayuda?, pensó curioso mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

- ¿Dominique, necesitan de mi ayuda?- Preguntó a la enfermera más cercana. Con el montón de gente no veía muchos desocupados con quiénes hablar.

- ¡Sí doctor Malfoy! ¡Es una terrible emergencia, hay que atender de inmediato a la señorita Granger!- El apellido resonó en la cabeza del muchacho.

- ¿G… Granger, has dicho?...

- ¡Sí! Se trata de la Ministra, la señorita Granger.

Draco se sintió ligeramente mareado y aturdido. ¿Granger? ¿Era posible? ¿Sería aquella chica a quien él había atormentado durante años en Hogwarts?... ¿Sería ella su próxima paciente, herida de muerte? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía su apellido resonar en su cabeza. Con un poco de temor, pero apresurado, se acercó hasta la camilla en donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Hermione Granger. Herida, muy herida, casi letal podría decirse. Con rapidez leyó el reporte del medimago que la había buscado en la ambulancia. Había tenido un accidente automovilístico, de frente contra un camión de transportes. Al no llevar el cinturón de seguridad, había salido volando por el parabrisas. Tenía heridas leves, otras preocupantes, y otras que daba miedo siquiera mirarlas… Su cara estaba cortada por todos lados, los brazos igual, y tenía un gran pedazo de vidrio incrustado en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón… Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido y salvarle la vida a como diera lugar, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Y de él?...

* * *

_Primero, antes que nada, le quiero dar las gracias a Sil por betearme la historia. Sin vos estaría perdida, y por compartir conmigo este amor por Hermione y Draco._

_Segundo. Muchas gracias a todos los que lean, y por favor, les pido, comenten la historia, quiero tener comentarios constructivos. Comentar no les cuesta nada, le saca pocos segundos de su vida. _

_Tercero. No se cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero prometo no tardar mucho. _

_ Saludos. AzuuMalfoy. _


	2. Chapter II

_Capítulo II:_

El reloj comenzó a sonar, y Hermione Granger se levantó sobresaltada. Hizo un movimiento con su nariz mientras sus labios se fruncían. Se quedó unos segundos en la cama desperezándose y luego se puso de puso de pie.

Negó con su cabeza mientras miraba el lado vacío de la cama, en donde Ron tendría que estar durmiendo, pero no estaba. Ayer a la noche, habían tenido una discusión, y él había optado por irse a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes. Hermione camino hasta el espejo que estaba sobre una cómoda, donde estaban sus perfumes, sus cepillos para el pelo, sus aretes, collares y demás cosas para la coquetería. Mientras se miraba al espejo, notó que estaba pálida y ojerosa, soltó un suspiro cansino, y toco unos minutos su rostro desastroso. Camino hasta el ventanal, abrió las cortinas de tela color pastel, y dejó que los pequeños rayos de luz infiltraran en la habitación. Su vista se posó en el paisaje de su hogar, mientras recordaba toda la discusión de anoche.

Estaba esperando a su prometido, mientras leía un buen libro y tomaba té frente a la chimenea. Miro el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea y sonrió. Ron tenía que estar a punto de llegar. Dio un ligero salto, y camino hacia la cocina, para controlar la cena. Había optado por hacer pasta, uno de los platos favoritos de él. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita, y la mesa quedo puesta.

_Hermione sonrió satisfecha, mientras sentía como la puerta principal era abierta. Salió con una sonrisa de la cocina, y camino por el living mientras sentía como Ron dejaba las cosas en el sillón. _

_- Hola Ron.- Murmuró mientras veía como el chico asentía con la cabeza_

_Hermione frunció su rostro, y puso sus brazos en jarra. Se acercó a él, y Ron la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. _

– Buenas noches Herms.- El chico sonrió, pero parecía cansado. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus azulados ojos, y se notaba que había sido una larga jornada.  
–¿Todo bien?- Consultó la chica, mientras sus penetrantes ojos castaños se posaban en el chico.

_Ron suspiró, pero no contesto. Solo asintió con la cabeza, y camino hasta el sillón. Se tiro en el mismo, y cerró sus ojos.—¿La cena estará lista pronto? – consultó mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus manos y bostezaba._

–_Ya está lista Ronald– Hermione mordió sus labios, se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina. Escucho como Ron soltaba un bufido, y luego, como pesadamente se levantaba del sofá. _

_Hermione se sentó en la mesa, luego de servir la cena, y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. El único ruido que parecía romper ese silencio, era el sonido de las agujas del reloj, que estaba sobre la heladera. El reloj ya marcaba las 20.30. _

–_Hermione– Murmuró Ron mientras terminaba de darle un sorbo a su bebida_

_Hermione no respondió, si no que hizo un sonido con su boca, indicándole a Ron que podía continuar. _

–_Tengo que irme a una misión…- Susurró. _

_De repente Hermione levantó su rostro y miró a Ron.— ¿ Y eso sería? – temía la respuesta de su novio_

_-El 18 de septiembre.- Murmuró él con vergüenza, sabía que un día antes era el cumpleaños de la mujer que siempre amo, pero era una misión muy importante. _

–_Ronald.– Hermione no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras, y un nudo se había pronunciado en su garganta. _

–_Ya sé lo que vas a decirme Hermione, pero, simplemente no puedo retractarme, esta misión es importante para nosotros. _

– _¿Harry irá? – Consultó luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino. Ron negó con la cabeza, y ella apretó con fuerza la copa. – ¿Por qué no irá? Harry no se pierde por nada una misión.- Murmuró ella mientras trataba de entender la lógica de su mejor amigo. _

–_Simplemente no quiere ir.– Se encogió de hombros y luego siguió comiendo en silencio._

_Hermione frunció su ceño, y luego lo fulmino con la mirada ¿Acaso Harry no se iría para quedarse a su lado, el día de su cumpleaños? Tal vez.  
Bajo la cabeza dolida y luego murmuró algo que hizo que Ron se enoje y comiencen una discusión. La misma terminó, cuando Ron, ofendido, se puso de pie, y luego de tirar la copa de vino, y murmurarle un "Sabelotodo Insufrible" salió dramáticamente del salón dando un portazo. Hermione revoleo sus ojos y suspiró. A veces él podía ser algo dramático. _

Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta principal de la habitación, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Camino hasta la cocina, y comenzó a hacer el desayuno favorito de Ron. Café con tostadas, jugo de naranja y demás.

Se dio media vuelta, y camino hasta el baño de la planta baja. Allí abrió el grifo de la bañadera. Dejo que esta se llene y luego les echo sales y espumas. Se desvistió y relajo su cuerpo, cuando éste hizo contacto con el agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos con placer y soltó un jadeo que no podía controlar. Relajo su cabeza en el borde de la tina y luego comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo y demás. Salió un rato después, mientras buscaba su bata y se cubría su cuerpo con la misma.

Salió al living, y miro el reloj 6.50 de la mañana. Se estiro y luego camino rumbo a la habitación. Allí camino hacia el placard y comenzó a buscar que ponerse. Opto por un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca transparente y un saco color rosa salmón. Se puso su ropa interior negra y luego comenzó a cambiarse. Se sentó frente al espejo, y comenzó cepillar su cabello, que a medida que los años pasaron se volvió mas dominable. Se hizo una rápida coleta, y luego comenzó a maquillarse. Algo suave para los ojos, y solo un brillo color rosa pálido en sus labios. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, le gustaba la imagen que este le devolvía, así que sonrió extensamente, y soltó algunos mechones sobre su cara, para que el peinado no sea tan formal. Salió de la habitación, y camino al cuarto de huéspedes. Soltó un suspiró y le dio un ligero toque.

– Ron, el desayuno ya está servido, baja por favor. – Hermione se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras.

Camino hasta la cocina, y sirvió el café en las dos tazas correspondientes, luego se sentó. Tomo un pan de salvado que había tostado y comenzó a untarle mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita. Le dio un suave mordisco, mientras observaba por el rabillo de su ojo como Ron entraba en la cocina.  
Se sentó frente a ella sin mirarla y le dio un sorbo a su café. Hermione frunció sus labios, y los mordió molesta, ¿Ronald seguía siendo tan infeliz y testarudo como cuando estaban en el colegio? Sin dudas sí.

– Ronald, estás actuando como un testarudo, lo sabes ¿No?.

– Y tú Hermione, siempre actúas como la sabelotodo insufrible que eres, y nunca me quejo. Tampoco me quejó cuando tú pasas horas y horas en el trabajo y yo me quedo solo. Y tú, te pones loca porque yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

– ¡PERO ES UN DÍA ANTES DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS! – Grito ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza sus labios luego de cerrarlos

– ¿Crees que no lo recuerdo? –Replicó él

– Puede que no lo recuerdes. El año pasado olvidaste nuestro aniversario y sé que Harry fue quien te acompaño a comprar el collar que me diste como regalo. Y ahora estaré sola con Harry en mi cumpleaños.

–Si Harry es tan excelente, ¿por qué no estás con él en lugar de un testarudo insoportable como yo? – Ron termino de decir aquellas palabras y la miro fijamente.

Hermione abrió su boca sorprendida y lo miro molesta. –Por Merlín Ronald, Harry es mi mejor amigo.-Se defendió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Y es mi mejor amigo. El me acompaño a comprar el collar, porque yo quería que sea perfectamente perfecto para ti Hermione. Pero tú lo ves del modo, en el que yo no puedo comprarte un collar, pero Harry sí. Entonces ve, y quédate con Harry.

–Eres un infeliz Ronald Weasley.– Estalló Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el living totalmente enojada.

Tomo del sillón su portafolio, y luego su saco, se lo puso correctamente, y luego busco las llaves del automóvil. Salió de la casa, mientras le daba un portazo a la puerta principal. Camino hasta su automóvil, y luego de entrar, puso las llaves para darle marcha al vehículo. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y tiró su celular en el asiento de acompañantes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por su rostro. No podía creer lo celos de Ron, por dios ¡Harry era su mejor amigo! Si ella amase a Harry, no estaría con Ron. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, aunque ella trato de evitarlas. Parecía que iba a ser el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Su novio no iba a estar, y para colmo estaba enojado con ella. El celular comenzó a sonar y a vibrar por el asiento, pero ella lo ignoro, mientras tomaba la carretera. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer por el vidrio pero Hermione no les dio importancia.

El celular siguió sonando y vibrando, Hermione suspiró frustrada, por el tono de llamada sabía que era Ronald. Comenzó a tantear el asiento con su mano derecha, sin sacar la visión del camino, hasta que noto que el celular no estaba allí, seguramente se habría caído. Se doblo unos segundos para buscarlo, y cuando se recompuso no hizo más que gritar, cuando dos faros de luces iluminaron su automóvil.

Lo único que Draco podía escuchar esos instantes eran los murmullos de los demás personas a su lado. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la chica que tenía frente a él, tan indefensa, tan pequeña.

– ¿Quién es el médico a cargo? – Consultó mirando a Dominique.

– Es Michael Corner, señor Malfoy. – Murmuró la chica mientras mordía sus labios.

Draco se dio la media vuelta buscándolo y cuando lo encontró a escasos centímetros de él preparando los respiradores, y demás artefactos para la operación, se acercó.

– Me encargo yo Corner. – El ex chico Ravenclaw miró con una ceja enarcada a Draco.

– Claro que no Malfoy, ¿y arriesgarme a que la asesines? Recuerdo todas las cosas que decías de ella en el colegio. Sería la ocasión perfecta para que la mates y todos piensen que no salió viva de la operación.

Draco apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras sentía como un ácido de odio subía por su garganta. Se acercó a él, apretó con mucha fuerza su hombro con su mano derecha, y lo encamino a la puerta de salida.

– Yo me encargo de la señorita Granger. – Le dedico una sonrisa burlona y se dio media vuelta.

Camino hacia donde estaba Dominique mientras se ponía un barbijo y los guantes. Tomo su varita, e hizo un hechizo examinador. Hermione estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

– Primero vamos a tener que cortar la hemorragia, si no, no vamos a poder proceder. Luego, sacaremos los vidrios que tiene clavados y por último curaremos las heridas menores.

Draco se acercó a ella con cierta precaución, como si ella en cualquier instante pudiera levantarse y hechizarlo rápidamente. Soltó un suspiró mientras tomaba su cuerpo lentamente, e inspeccionaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. No tenía ningún vidrio clavado en las parietales, o en el cuello, por lo que suspiró tranquilo.

Junto con los demás profesionales comenzaron a curar la hemorragia. Si hubiesen utilizado la varita, como hubiese hecho en la mañana sería más rápido, pero Draco tenía miedo, de que la chica tuviera una acumulación de magia a causa del accidente, por lo que fue precavido a la hora de actuar como un médico normal.

Cuando las hemorragias sanaron, Draco comenzó a sacar lentamente cada uno de los vidrios esparcidos por su cuerpo. Trago con fuerza, cuando observó que había un pedazo grande cerca de su yugular. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía hablar, y comenzó a trabajar tranquilamente para no provocarle una herida mayor.

Soltó un suspiró ahogado, y comenzó a trabajar en los cristales que la chica tenía en su pecho. Contuvo el aliento, cuando notó que uno de ellos estaba demasiado cercano a su corazón. Se sintió débilmente mareado unos segundos, ahora sí que estaba jodido. Pidió ayuda a Dominique y Rose para que ayuden a sacar con cuidado el cristal, y suspiró con alivio cuando notó que todo había salido bien.

Sonrió y luego se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando vio como Granger comenzaba a recuperar color en su rostro, y Dominique controlaba su pulso.

Salió de la sala y apoyo su espalda en la puerta de la misma, mientras notaba como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Camino rumbo a su consultorio, mientras los pensamientos comenzaban a hostigarlo. Le había salvado la vida a Granger, había salvado a la persona que más había odiado, y se sentía jodidamente bien.


	3. Chapter III

_Capítulo III:_

_Salió de la sala y apoyo su espalda en la puerta de la misma, notando como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Camino rumbo a su consultorio, mientras los pensamientos comenzaban a hostigarlo. Le había salvado la vida a Granger, había salvado a la persona que más había odiado, y se sentía jodidamente bien._

Draco sentía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón en su garganta. Notaba como sus manos transpiraban, al igual que su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba agitada. Parecía que había corrido una maratón y había salido en primer lugar. Soltó un suave suspiro y comenzó a mojar con su lengua, sus labios que estaban secos. Comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, mientras que millones recuerdos de Granger torturaban su memoria. Pero sin dudas, el que más tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria, era cuando ella fue torturada en su Mansión por su tía, y él se había quedado allí de pie, como un cobarde, sin hacer nada.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios y se encerró en su despacho. Se sacó su bata blanca, y luego se arremango la camisa, específicamente la manga izquierda, y dejó al descubierto aquella maldita cicatriz que llevaría de por vida.

Los gritos de Granger comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, como una maldita tortura que hace años no recordaba y comenzó con su mano derecha a rasguñar su marca, mientras que mordía fuertemente sus labios, y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Cerró con violencia sus ojos, y pudo recordar todo ese momento. La satisfacción de su tía y su risa macabra, y como Hermione lloraba, chillaba y pedía clemencia.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas, y dejo que las lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas. Se balanceo de atrás para delante, mientras sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo. Se detuvo veinte minutos más tarde, cuando su brazo había quedado totalmente rojo e hinchado, y el volumen de los gritos de ella habían disminuido al igual que sus recuerdos.

Se levantó con sus manos temblorosas y miro el reloj que estaba colgado encima de la chimenea. Las agujas marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. Había estado bastante tiempo con la operación de Granger. Su horario ya estaba por finalizar. Sabía que había abandonado a Luna, mañana le explicaría lo sucedido, si es que ella ya no se había enterado. Recogió su maletín, y luego camino a la zona de los lockers en busca de su saco.

Minutos después estaba frente a la recepcionista del lugar comentándole algunas cosas de su nueva paciente.

- Avísales a sus familiares que está aquí y coméntales su situación. Pero no permitas que ellos estén aquí o la vean, recién podrán hacerlo por la mañana, aún está muy delicada. Dominique la está controlando. Si las cosas empeoran, o si tiene algún derrame se comunican conmigo. Y yo seré su médico. – Susurró al ver que aun en la hoja de Granger figuraba el nombre de Michael Corner. – No este inútil.- Susurró con una sonrisa típica de Malfoy.

- Entendido señor Malfoy.- Murmuró Hayley mientras asentía con la cabeza y anotaba los nuevos cambios.

- Y una cosa más... No les digas a sus familiares que yo soy su médico. Quiero darles la gran noticia personalmente.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho y Hayley asintió con la cabeza. Ella había ido a Hogwarts con él, pero era dos cursos más chica. Sabía de la enemistad que tenía con Potter y Weasley. Era obvio lo que Draco quería, darles la gran noticia para su gran satisfacción.

Draco se despidió de ella y luego camino hasta el estacionamiento. La misma pregunta siempre rondaba por su cabeza en cuanto al hospital. La entrada por el mundo muggle, era como si fuera un depósito abandonado, ¿Acaso ningún empresario quería comprarlo? ¿O era como Hogwarts? Que un muggle si lo encontraba solo veía ruinas y carteles de aviso de peligro. Esas dudas siempre carcomerían su cabeza, esperaba un día poder saber las respuestas. Tal vez Granger cuando se recuperase se las podría dar, porque ella era una gran biblioteca andante, ¿no?...

Entró a su coche y dejo su portafolio en el asiento de acompañante. Prendió la radio y dejo que los comentarios muggles acerca de su economía lo distraigan de la chica de pelo enmarañado y dientes de castor.

No había mucho tránsito, por el que el camino a su casa había sido corto. Estaciono el automóvil en su casa y luego de tomar sus pertenencias se bajó.

Se fijó la hora en su reloj, las dieciséis y cuarenta, en menos de veinte minutos, su vecina Penny dejaría a su pequeño hijo Lee de cinco años a su cuidado y él lo dejaría mañana temprano en su colegio. Desde que el marido de la mujer había fallecido, los vecinos se turnaban para poder cuidar al pequeño, porque Penny no podía dejar su trabajo. Trabajaba en el Casino, y con su ingreso mensual, se podía permitir el lujo de vivir en aquel barrio. Así que hoy era el turno de él de cuidarlo. Hoy le contaría a Lee sobre Hogwarts, ya que el pequeño había descubierto en su segunda visita a su elfo, y Draco le había contado la verdad, pero antes el pequeño había prometido que nunca le contaría a nadie.

Entró a su hogar, y allí estaba su elfo doméstico lo esperaba.

- Buenas tardes amo Malfoy.

- Mindy, buenas tardes ¿Cómo fue tu día libre?- Preguntó gentilmente mientras se sacaba su saco negro y lo colgaba.

- Muy bien señor. Mindy ha ido a hacer algunas compras para el amo. Cosas que necesitaba para su higiene personal, y le ha comprado una camisa verde que sabe qué hará juego con sus ojos. Además de algunas cosas para la cena.

- ¡Mindy!- Le recriminó el joven. — Hoy era tu tarde libre. No tenías que ocuparte de mí, sino de ti.

- Pero lo hice señor. Luego con las elfinas del joven amo Zabini y del joven Nott, fuimos a caminar por Hogsmade, no he podido pensar en ti en ese rato.

La elfina le sonrió con cariño y Draco le devolvió el gesto. Aquella elfina, le había salvado la vida en la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando un mortífago estaba apuntándolo por la espalda. Ella le atravesó el estómago con un gran cuchillo. Desde ese día, ambos se habían vuelto inseparables, y Draco respetaba, por muy loco que les pareciera a los demás, las leyes que Granger le había impuesto a los elfos. En el colegio se había reído del P.E.E.D.O, pero ahora lo respetaba fielmente.

- Joven amo, tiene visitas. Están esperando por usted en el salón. Yo me retirare a la cocina, a terminar la merienda que estoy preparando para la visita.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con cariño. Luego camino con la cabeza gacha mientras se arremangaba la camisa, y pensaba que podrían estar haciendo allí sus amigos. Levantó la cabeza, y detuvo su caminata de golpe. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Ellos no podían estar allí.

- Draco, cariño.- Murmuró Narcissa, mientras se acercaba a su hijo con sus brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarlo. Un rápido movimiento y ya lo estaba abrazando. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y suspiró.

- Madre, padre…- Susurró educadamente. - ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Claro, si no les molesta.- Consultó.

- Venimos a saludarte.- Respondió su padre observando todo el lugar con asco. Draco apretó con fuerza sus puños.

- Sabes que no estás obligado a venir padre.- Murmuró el joven mientras suspiraba y se volteaba a ver la lluvia por la ventana. Cerró sus ojos y todo el lugar quedo en silencio, mientras él comenzaba a recordar.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Draco Malfoy, suspiró mientras entraba a La Sala de Menesteres, y caminaba al ropero que le habían indicado arreglar, para el ingreso de los mortifagos a Hogwarts. El lugar era un rejunte de cosas viejas, y olvidadas. Espejos, sillones, ropa, escobas y hasta una enorme jaula se encontraban allí. _

_Draco suspiró y luego recostó su espalda en una pequeña mesa de madera. Tomó de frente de él una pequeña caja de madera y con curiosidad la abrió. Una hermosa diadema llena de diamantes... En el centro de la misma, un rubí de un azul fuerte que Draco observó detenidamente. Esto debería de ser una reliquia, y se preguntó qué es lo que hacía esto en un lugar como este. Soltó la diadema con cuidado, y luego la guardo cuidadosamente en la caja, y camino lentamente. Suspiró, cuando vio una enorme manta de color verde musgo, se acercó y de un tirón la corrió. Frente a él estaba aquel ropero, el mismo de Borgin y Burkes. Se quedó observándolo con atención infinita cantidad de minutos, para luego posar su mano derecha en una de las puertas. Lo abrió con cuidado y suspiró. Tendría que ver como haría para que funcione, y poder cumplir su tarea. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y luego tragó en seco. _

_Le estaba yendo mal, terriblemente mal. Lo único que había logrado, era hundirse cada vez más en la miseria que lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera sus verdaderos y únicos mejores amigos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, podían ayudarlo, porque ellos no podían saber de su misión. No quería complicarlos, no quería que ellos se vieran involucrados, no, ellos podían salvarse. Ninguno de los dos era como él. Si, eran sangre pura, pero ellos, no apoyaban la causa como sus progenitores, y tampoco habían sido obligados a tomar la marca como él lo había sido. Rió amargado, mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la baranda de la Torre de Astronomía. A veces, solo deseaba que su padre no se hubiese involucrado en aquella lucha, en aquella convicción. Tenía un mal presentimiento, presentía que nada de esto iba a salir bien, y que su familia, en un futuro no muy lejano, iba a sufrir las consecuencias. _

_Fue aquel día que deseo morir. Había ido a desayunar, como todas las mañanas, cuando se quedó estático en medio del Gran Comedor. Potter estaba allí, hablando con Katie Bell. Se sintió ligeramente enfermo y mareado, mientras las náuseas habían comenzado a subido por su garganta, al igual que un calor inimaginable recorrió su cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta, luego de que su némesis clavara su mirada en él, y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente rumbo al baño, chocando con las demás personas, y caminando sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose perseguido. _

_Se adentró en el baño, con la respiración agitada, y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se sacó el chaleco gris, se apoyó asustado en el lavamanos, y luego se aflojó la corbata. Comenzó a temblar, y a sufrir pequeños espasmos. Abrió los grifos del agua, y luego se miró al espejo. Pálido. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y eso le aterraba. Grandes, oscuras y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su cara consumida, debido a que había bajado de peso. Se hecho agua al rostro, y luego se aferró al lavamanos. Sintió un enorme espasmo y como su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, le faltaba el aire, un gran nudo se propagaba por su garganta, un ardor frenético en los ojos, y millones de partículas de cólera recorrer sus venas junto a la sangre que tanto orgullo y odio le hace sentir al mismo tiempo. Sentía que no podía cargar con todo el peso que conllevaba ser un Malfoy._

_- Sé lo que le hiciste Malfoy, era una maldición.- Murmuró detrás de él._

_Se dio vuelta rápidamente, y atacó con su varita. Potter fue rápido de reflejos y se alejó, esquivando el hechizo por unos pocos centímetros. Luego él lo ataco. Draco se tiró al suelo, y el hechizo de Potter hizo estallar uno de los vidrios y uno de los caños de agua. Comenzaron una guerra de hechizos allí mismo. Se arrodillo en el suelo y lo atacó, pero él lo esquivo, se puso de pie rápidamente, y comenzó a correr._

_- Sectumsempra.- Escucho decir detrás de él. No tuvo tiempo a evitar el hechizo, cuando sintió como todo su pecho se tajeaba. Cayó al suelo, ahora lleno de agua, y soltó varios gemidos de dolor, al mismo tiempo que observó como el agua se teñía de rojo._

_Entrecerró sus ojos, y comenzó a gemir del dolor, mientras sentía como de a poco todo se comenzaba a teñir de negro. Al fin, la muerte estaba cercana a él, y nadie iba a poder evitarla. Sintió que alguien se arrodillo a su lado, y una voz demasiado conocida para él, susurraba una y otra vez._

_- Vulnera Sanentur._

_Abrió sus ojos cuando escucho voces a su alrededor y respiro agitado._

_- Tranquilo Draco.- Murmuró una voz a su izquierda._

_Volteó la cabeza, y allí estaba Theodore, sentado en una butaca leyendo un libro. Detrás de él, Blaise jugaba con su corbata._

_- Despertaste al fin.- Murmuró Zabini mientras se bajaba de un salto de la camilla y se acercaba a él mientras formaba una sonrisa sincera._  
_- ¿Estuve mucho tiempo dormido?- Preguntó Draco mientras suspiraba._  
_- Dos días.- Respondió Nott mientras cerraba el libro y lo apoyaba en la mesada de luz. Draco murmuró algo intangible para ellos._  
_- ¿Estás bien? Nos diste un terrible susto cuando Snape vino a buscarnos y te hallamos aquí, parecías semi muerto._  
_- Hubiese preferido morir, que seguir viviendo.- Murmuró él mientras desviaba su mirada._  
_- Draco, no digas eso.- Susurró Nott mientras se removía su cabello, incómodo y en un gesto nervioso._  
_- Me lo merezco Nott.- Respondió bruscamente mientras tomaba las blancas sabanas del lugar y se tapaba hasta la barbilla._  
_- No, no te lo mereces. Potter se pasó de la raya con lo que hizo.- Soltó un bufido.— Lo echaría inmediatamente si yo fuera el director, pero claro, él es Potter. Si alguno de nosotros hubiésemos hecho eso, nos echaban sin pensarlo.- Murmuró Blaise entre dientes, enojado, mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana._  
_-Dejalo Zabini.- Murmuró Draco y luego miro a sus mejores amigos. Trago saliva mientras sentía como ellos intercambiaban una rápida mirada. - Saben que, creo que nunca les dije esto, en todos los años que llevamos siendo algo así como amigos. Son grandes personas y supieron elegir sus convicciones. La verdad, es que nunca pensé en que encontraría en quien podría confiar de verdad, sin que me juzguen. Pero luego aparecieron ustedes dos, dándome una verdadera amistad, no como Crabble o Goyle.- El joven suspiró. Sabía lo que iba a suceder aquel día, lo presentía, y el que el cielo comenzara a teñirse de varios colores de la gama del negro y del grises lo ayudaba a un más a su sospecha._

_Los dos chicos sonrieron. – Nosotros pensamos exactamente lo mismo de ti Draco.- Murmuró Nott mientras sonreía de lado.— Ahora, ¿A qué se debe todo esto?_

_Había abierto su boca para hablar, tal vez para prevenirlos, o simplemente para despedirse, cuando las puertas del despacho de la enfermera se abrieron y le ordenó a los jóvenes que se vallan. Draco les dedico una sincera sonrisa, y se despidió de ellos._

_- Nos veremos mañana Draco.- Murmuró Nott mientras sonreía y tomaba el libro_

_Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin poder decir ni una palabra y cerró sus ojos. No, mañana no se verían, y tal vez, nunca volvería a verlos, luego de lo que haría esa noche._

_- Harmonia nectere passus.- Murmuró y luego se alejó varios pasos, mientras su cara comenzaba a transformarse en una máscara de frialdad._

_Las puertas del ropero se abrieron y Draco los vió, allí frente a él. A la cabeza de la comitiva, nada más y nada menos, que su tía Bellatrix._

_Draco subió aterrado a la Torre de Astronomía con su varita en mano. Dumbledore estaba allí. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo pero trataba de que el hombre no lo note así. Comenzó a jadear, y a sudar en frío, mientras hablaba con él. Le mostro su marca, la que tendría que portar con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo pero no lo hacía. Estaba por bajar la varita, y renunciar. Le pediría ayuda y él podría hacer algo por su vida, y por la de sus padres. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque escucho como frenéticos pasos subían por las escaleras, y unos segundos después todos los mortifagos estaban allí. Su tía se acercó a él, y deposito un beso en su cuello. Draco tembló y levantó la varita. Sus ojos estaban acumulando millones de lágrimas que no podía soltar en ese instante. _

_Snape apareció detrás de él, y Draco se tensó. _

_- Severus, por favor…- Murmuró Dumbledore. _

_Draco miro la escena, mientras sentía como toda su garganta comenzaba a secarse_

_- Avada Kedavra.- Murmuró su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

_Draco observó en cámara lenta, como el rayo verde salía expulsado por la varita del hombre, y daba de lleno en el pecho del director. Soltó un grito ahogado, mientras escuchaba como su tía chillaba de emoción, y convocaba la marca tenebrosa en el cielo de Hogwarts. _

_Snape lo agarró del cuello, y comenzaron a huir de esa escena. Pasaron por el Gran Comedor, y Draco vio anonadado, como su tía se subía a la mesa de Slytherin, y con un movimiento rápido y fluido de su varita, rompía todos los cristales de los ventanales y las velas se apagaban. _

_Volvieron a salir de allí, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Bosque Prohibido. Su tía Bellatrix soltaba aquella carcajada que lo ponía la piel de gallina y le helaba todo el cuerpo. La mujer comenzó a gritar el nombre de Hagrid, y al notar que el hombre no estaba allí, prendió fuego la cabaña y comenzó a saltar de alegría a medida que gritaba. _

_Draco observaba todo en una esquina desesperado, angustiado, con millones de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Potter llegó a escena, y Severus le obligo a irse, él no lo dudo ni un instante. Corrió detrás de los demás, mientras comenzaba a escuchar los gritos de los demás alumnos. Seguramente, ya habían encontrado el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. _

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y notó que habían pasado tan solo unos pocos minutos mientras que él recordaba. Su madre estaba detrás, a pocos pasos, observándolo preocupada.

- Draco, ¿cucede algo?- Consultó mientras se acercaba a él.

Se dio vuelta y negó con la cabeza. –Solo recordaba madre. Solo eso.- Murmuró mientras corría las cortinas del ventanal y volteaba a verlos.

Narcissa lucía preocupada. Su hijo de había aislado de ellos, ni bien había regresado de su último año del colegio, un tiempo después de que Hogwarts fuera reconstruido. Había desaparecido del mapa, y la mujer tuvo que recurrir al Ministro de Magia para que la ayudaran a localizar a su hijo. Se sorprendió cuando se enteró donde vivía, no lo entendió al principio, pero luego sí. Su hijo había optado por alejarse del mundo en el que había vivido toda su infancia y adolescencia, por los hechos que había sufrido desde que fue marcado en el verano de su sexto curso. Sabía que tampoco podía poner un pie en la Malfoy Manor, porque recordaría los gritos de Granger siendo torturada, y el de todas las personas sufriendo el mismo destino que esa chica. Hasta a ella le costaba vivir en aquel lugar. Ya no lo consideraba su cálido hogar como años atrás. Ahora era un mero recuerdo de las malas decisiones que habían tomado.

Lucius era único de ellos que aún no había cambiado. Seguía siendo igual, en todos los aspectos. Se había librado de Azkaban, gracias a que Potter y Granger habían testificado que ellos no lucharon en la guerra, si no que buscaban desesperadamente a gritos a su hijo; pero ni siquiera eso lo había cambiado de parecer, respecto a los nacidos de muggle.

- Yo también recordaba hijo.- Susurró la mujer mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba su mano en su hombro. — Se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho este tiempo. El apellido Malfoy, se ha limpiado gracias a todas tus acciones.- Sonrió sincera, y apoyo su cabeza en la mitad del húmero de su hijo, ya que este era más alto que ella.

Draco pasó su brazo por su cadera y le dio un suave apretón. Ambos ajenos, a que Lucius había desaparecido, porque no podía soportar aun, el cambio de su hijo.

Se separaron momentos después y Draco observó la habitación vacía.- Aun… Aun sigue sintiendo que soy un traidor, ¿verdad madre?- Consultó mientras que sus ojos grises, se tornaban oscuros y parecían llenos de nostalgia.

Narcissa lo medito unos segundos y luego suspiró.- Si, aun cree eso. Pero tú no eres un traidor. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta aquel año que tu no querías tomar la marca. Por eso luego recurrí a Severus, para que te cuide. Sabía que tu alma aun podía salvarse, y lo hizo.

La mujer sonrió con cariño y Draco sonrió.- Gracias madre.- Dijo mientras besaba su corinilla.

El silencio se prolongó por la estancia, hasta que el clásico sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Esperas visitas?- Preguntó la mujer.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.— Es Lee. Es un vecino. Iré por él y los presentaré, quédate a merendar con nosotros. Le he hablado mucho de ti y estará encantado de conocerte.

Las mejillas de su madre se tiñeron momentáneamente de un rosa pálido y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Draco camino hasta la puerta mientras se arreglaba la camisa y volvía a esconder su marca. Aun no llegaba a contarle a Lee de ese momento.

Abrió la puerta de calle, y un niño pequeño le estaba sonriendo. Lee tenía el cabello color castaño claro, unos ojos azules claros, que a veces le recordaba los de su madre. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le permitía a Draco, notar que varios dientes le faltaban.

- Campeón.- Murmuró Draco mientras desarreglaba su cabello y se ponía de cuchillas para que el joven le dé un beso en la mejilla.

- Draco.- Dijo el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.

Draco se puso de pie, y saludo enérgicamente a su otra vecina Claire, madre del mejor amigo de Lee, James. La mujer era quien siempre buscaba a los niños de la cuadra al jardín.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Preguntó gentilmente mientras le sacaba la mochila y la campera, y la colgaba cuidadosamente.

- Tranquilo.- Murmuró él mientras arreglaba su cabello, para que quedé igual al del mayor.

Draco soltó una carcajada y luego le pidió que lo siguiera.

- Lee, ¿Recuerdas que siempre te hablo de mi madre, Narcissa?- Preguntó.

- Claro que sí.- Respondió el pequeño energéticamente.

- Bueno, ella está hoy aquí y quiere conocerte.- Llegaron a la zona en la que Narcissa estaba observando las fotografías que su hijo tenía sobre la chimenea. — Lee, ella es mi madre Narcissa. Madre, él es Lee, un joven amigo.

- Encantada de conocerte Lee.- Murmuró su madre mientras se acercaba al joven, quien le tomo la mano y le beso la palma de la misma.

- Yo estoy encantada de conocerla. Draco siempre me contaba de usted.- Dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Dónde está Mindy?- Preguntó mirándolo.

- Se encuentra en la cocina. Ve a molestarla si quieres. Dile que ya iremos con mi madre.

El pequeño asintió con su cabeza, y desapareció mientras que corría. Su madre lo miro.

- Es un vecino madre, no mi hijo.- Dijo él ante la inquisidora mirada. —Con los vecinos nos turnamos para cuidarlo, porque su padre falleció, y su madre trabaja de noche y de día. Hoy y el sábado me toca cuidarlo.

-Pero, ¿él es un mago?- Consultó.

-No. Solo que el niño es muy inteligente, y la segunda noche que estuvo aquí, descubrió a Mindy, y le conté lo que era, no sin antes prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie. Todos los días, le cuento alguna historia de Hogwarts. Vamos por mi cuarto año, le estoy contando sobre la primera prueba que Potter y Diggory, tuvieron que enfrentar.

Su madre le sonrió orgullosa, y luego ambos, caminaron rumbo a la cocina, donde la elfina y el joven, charlaban amistosamente.

Pasaron una tarde a pura charla. Narcissa quedó encantada con aquel niño, que parecía admirar a su hijo, ya que había tomado varios gestos de él. Como el de elevar su ceja derecha cuando algo no le agradaba, sonreír de lado, y cerrar sus ojos mientras le daba un sorbo al chocolate caliente.

Se despidieron de Narcissa Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Lee observaba como la mujer era consumida por las llamas verdes.

- Eso fue asombroso.- Le dijo a Draco.

- Lo es, ¿No?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras el pequeño asentía con la cabeza.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea, con una taza más de chocolate que le habían preparado, y Draco comenzó a narrarle nuevamente la historia.

- Ahora bien, Potter salió de la nada, y el dragón quiso atacarlo…

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, y comenzó a contarlos, como si los hubiese vivido hace poco.

Se interrumpió cuando les fue avisado que la cena ya estaba preparada. Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la cocina, donde Draco pudo reconocer, el aroma al pastel de papas y carne, su favorita. Comieron, mientras el pequeño le contaba de su tarde, y de sus compañeros de clase. Le contó de una chica llamada Emma que la atraía, y Draco soltó una pequeña risilla.

Mientras estaba recostado en la habitación, observaba el techo mientras jugaba con sus manos. Recordar aquellos sucesos de la guerra no le había hecho bien. Soltó un suspiró angustiado y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mientras los gritos de Granger volvían a resonar en su cabeza. Sin dudas, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

_27/08/2013_

_22:26 _

_¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado gente Vieron, trato de actualizar lo más posible seguido. ¿Les saque algunas dudas? Espero que sí. _

_Respecto a Lucius y Narcissa. Para mí a Lucius aún, después de casi seis años le cuesta acostumbrarse a esto de los estatus de sangre y sigue siendo igual que antes, mientras que Narcissa cambio completamente luego de la batalla. _

_¿Qué opinan de Mindy y Lee? JÁ. Seguro eso no se lo esperaban, pero para nada. _

_Y ¿Blaise y Theodore? Parecen buenos amigos. Lo son, si eso se están preguntando. Ellos, serían como decir, el "Trío de Verde y Plata", jaja. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado, ¿Es mucho pedir Reviews si están leyendo esto? Por las nueve páginas de Word háganlo si quieren. _

_Besos, Azul. _


End file.
